Unsaid
by LittleLionKid
Summary: Set two years after feast of fools, Claire was given a gift, one she didn't want. She lost everything, the only thing left was her faith but even that was starting to fade.
1. Two years

_**Hello people of the fanfiction world :3 **_

_**This is a brand new story ( my first ) and It's really just a test. Thank you so much for reading this ****:)**_

* * *

_**Claries Pov. **_

It has been two years since Bishop decided on giving me a birthday present, if I could really call it that; he somehow managed to steal half of the Founders book pages, which was all he really needed. He left after he got them but he didn't leave alone, that was my gift, I could either die or join his group.

I didn't need to be a vampire, he told me as long as I was to be the scientist of his own little town then my life shall be spared. I was the Myrnin of Bishops town. Not many people lived along with us, just a few old, stuck up vampires and some humans who were either used as a meal or made weapons, in case of an attack.

I missed everyone I left, my parents, Michael and Eve, Shane, Myrnin, Hannah, Everyone who had ever spoken to me I missed.

But two years is a long time to be all alone, I'd made friends with a man named Riley; he was a human trainer, he made all the newbie's into the fighters Bishop needed. Also a girl called Sophie who, was indeed a vampire, but she was kind of the one who was more likely to make you laugh then to kill you.

But as any leader, Bishop grew bored; killing the small towns just weren't the chaos Bishop lived for. The only ones left that issued a challenge for him were vampires, and they were so rare you would've thought they were extinct.

So that's why, today 19th September we were leaving the broken town we'd lived in for two months.

I was going back to Morganville.

_**Amelies Pov**_

"Can you not just listen for one moment?" Oliver had been furiously yelling at me, for at least half of an hour now, It still didn't mean anything and I sincerely doubt it ever will.

"Why shall I have to suffer listening to your incompetent complaints about how I should run my town, Oliver, It has been two years and no hear nor site had been about my father, as I have said before and will say again, he isn't our problem now." We had indeed fixed the town from the destruction caused, Only one little problem we hadn't been able to fix was, _Her. _

_Claire our own little assistant who should still be working with Myrnin, but doubt that life shall ever give one what they want, she had been taken, and now Myrnin had to deal with another assistant, whose name I was lead to believe was Taylor. Myrnin didn't like her one bit and he made sure everyone knew about it._

_I believe she would be long gone now, our little Claire that is. _

* * *

_**And that is the start of the story :o **_

_**I know its bad but I've just done a maths exam and am now getting ready for a german one **_

_**But I really need some help, Please can you tell me if you want me to make this into a MyrninxClaire or ShanexClaire or anything else! **_

_**Thanks so much and please give me some ideas of what you want :)**_


	2. Breathe in and out

**Hello again :****-)**** so I did an update yay, I swear on a bear I will update again tomorrow if I get one review ****xD**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and please tell me how to make it better! **

* * *

_**Claire's Pov **_

I had dreamed about this day. I know sad right? But I had. A week didn't go by without me dreaming about what life would be like if I was still living in Morganville.

But now that I was actually going back, I didn't want to. A lot had changed since I'd left, not only did I turn 19 but I'd also lost my V-card and my attitude and feelings were hidden behind an emotionless mask that I wore almost all the time.

"Do you think we're just going to go in there and start a war or maybe we'll be silent like ninjas and start by killing a few people." Sophie wouldn't shut up with the killing fact. She'd never left our small little town so she was completely on Bishops side.

Oh my god, she is still talking. If she doesn't shut up in a minute I'll just tell her all of Bishops plans. You see I knew what he was going to do, in a way I was sort of leader. I get to tell the humans what to do, and he tells me all the things he has planned.

And we are_ Not _going to be killing anyone if we can help it, you see Bishop had stolen a few pages from then book, but only a few.

Now he wanted them all.

But I knew Amelie wouldn't give up without a fight, it never was going to be easy. But hey one can hope right?

* * *

In about an hour now we would be there at the boarders, everyone had packed some clothes and food into our 2 limos and we had set off.

I was sitting on the other side of Francois and Ysandre with Bishop sitting in the middle of them. No matter how much I had begged, and I had begged a lot, Riley and Sophie had to share the other limo with the rest of the group joining us.

_**Myrnins pov **_

Stupid, stupid, new girl didn't know what she was doing and now I have to use the interweb or something like that to get a new table because she made a whole in the middle of it.

"So then Jack and Jess went out on a date which made Jimmy mad because-"Taylor had started one of her many high school rants again.

Jimmy wasn't the only one who was mad.

I started laughing under my breath. Taylor was about to start talking again, I saw her mouth twitch.

But she never got the chance too.

* * *

**And thank you, hehe now I have to go do a science exam yay.**

**And I know its going really slow and I have no romance I'm still stuck on that part. **

**BUT I JUST THOUGHT, THAT HEY I COULD HAVE SAM IN IT BECAUSE HE IS ALIVE. yay. Goodnight everyone**


	3. Light and Pain

_**Ok this shall be really short because I have a day off tomorrow from school, (27th) and am going to be posting this really long chapter which I have done. Its going to have all the action and romance ( maybe ).**_

* * *

_**Sam's pov**_

Common ground was quite around this time, most students were busy studying or at college and Morganville residents just didn't go outside unless they needed to.

Michael was here though; he and his friends were setting up for his concert tonight.

Oh and Oliver was here but he had sulked over something Amelie must have said. Those two have argued over everything little thing recently.

A few older vampires was seated in the other half of the shaded room, watching the few passing people like tigers. I could never really see the point. The rules forbid anything like _that_ from happening but yet some still act as if they were getting ready for a meal.

Shane was sitting down next to an old man, who I think has only just come out of jail for his crimes and help towards the _Bishop _attack. It did surprise me that Shane would then still go and sit next to him, He had lost his girlfriend and my friend _Claire. _

But Shane seemed to act as if nothing had ever happened, and maybe it hadn't really but whatever the ill feelings were, we all suffered many Human riots fighting for the girl only a few actually knew well.

* * *

_**Amelie s pov **_

Two years from this day my father had stolen my property in more than one way. I'd lost the trust of which I had earned from some of my fellow elders. Most of them had believed I was weak, fragile, and unfit to rule, after I let Bishop take the pages of the book. None of them though had the power to overthrow me, so they kept to themselves.

I am fine with that. With being alone.

Although Myrnin still passed by my office now and then, he relay stayed long, he hadn't found himself, he was still lost the mad storm which consumes his mind. None could seem to bring him back. After Bishop had left the disease soon perished but Myrnin was never sane to begin with.

* * *

_**Oliver's pov**_

She didn't care about anything I had told her about. She never did listen to the words I spoke or to be honest she didn't listen or follow anyone else's rule apart from her own and one day that will end her.

She didn't listen to all the times I told her that vampires who didn't live in Morganville had all diapered. I believe she may me scared of what is to come of her creation.

Michael and His so-called friends were consuming my thoughts, they were laughing and joking around, while setting up a new modern musical player, of which he will use tonight.

* * *

**_Nones pov Tonight_**

Commons ground was fully packed, students weren't allowed to go to this showing, It was only for the town members; the ones who knew the secrets and who might be lurking in the shadows.

Michael had started singing a while ago and everyone with a pulse had joined in clapping and cheering. Most of the shadow lurker's were enjoying themself's but didn't smile or clap, only to see.

But in Morganville never has nor will there be a day of peace and laughter.

The bright flashing lights and echos of screams made sure tonight would be no exception.

* * *

_**I'm sure you're all board with this now **__**:(**__** I am. So tomorrow there will be people talking and maybe dying and maybe there some romance. **_

_**I don't really like this story anymore but If you want I shall continue it and TRY and make it better.**_

_**Please if you have any good ideas don't forget to share.**_:D **I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	4. Silent cry

**wow, I know I haven't been on, but I've been reading bitter blood and MY CLYRNIN feelings are all over the place. **

**Please read and review, The next one will be longer :-) x**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Everything was cold. I looked around and saw my so-called 'team'; the only other person I really knew was Riley, because Sophie had been placed on another team.

Bishop made us stand on the outside of Morganville as back-ups until he needed us. All I heard was that we weren't meant to attack only get our presence known.

'You look as if your about to either going to be sick or faint, I'd rather you tried not too though' Riley said, he'd moved to stand next to me from speaking to another leader.

'They were my friends and family, I've known Bishop longer than you and I doubt that he'll stick to not hurting anyone' I wasn't afraid of telling him how I really felt. But that didn't stop the flinch I gave when he asked.

'Aren't we your friends and family now?'

However I didn't have a witty come back, his words were lost in my thoughts, someone had said something like that before, but whoever it was I couldn't remember.

_Who was it?_

**Myrnin**

Myrnin, the one who used to be my crazy vampire boss, he was the one who'd asked me what I meant to him before. I haven't seen or heard from him since I'd left, he could be one of the people Bishop wanted dead or hurt.

No. I wouldn't let that happen. No matter what, no matter if Myrnin had forgotten or even hated me, I couldn't let Bishop hurt him.

Before I could start thinking more about him I felt something poking my shoulder.

_Oh,_ Riley was looking at me now, I hadn't answered him and before I even thought of what I was going to say, his phone went off. Everyone turned to look at us, and as Riley picked up the call. I couldn't help it but my whole body froze.

* * *

**Really short one. I haven't been on in years.**

**I'M A BAD PERSON SORRY, but anyway I'll be updating now because I have a really cool Idea that I think you may like ;-)**

**Please review telling me what you think might happen, I'd love to know! x **


End file.
